Template talk:Featured builds
__TOC__ Discussion Should we at least Semi-Protect this? Makes for easier banning if they screw with it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:04, 22 August 2007 (CEST) No. — Skakid9090 21:18, 22 August 2007 (CEST) : We should just eliminate featured builds. єяøהħ 00:26, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::But then a lot of my builds would never get voted on. QQ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:33, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::: Oh well, it serves no purpose cept as a promotional add for peoples builds. єяøהħ 00:54, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::: What we should do is remove the good featured builds and have only untested ones but put the untested builds below the build boxes. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:40, 25 September 2007 (CEST) I don't get it, how do you use it. It's not very well explained. --The Gates Assassin 23:50, 4 October 2007 (CEST) I think there should be a "Latest untested builds"-page. Currently there is no way to promote a new build. So some people already started to put there own builds up as featured builds. If everybody starts doing that the MainPage will be changed every 60 seconds. ;) Another thing could be a "random untested/trial build"-box on the MainPage. That would be a way to give new Builds a little starter. Masta Lani 09:51, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Read the notes on the template page - you're supposed to update past featured builds every time you update this page. -- Armond Warblade 19:20, 6 October 2007 (CEST) The untested builds are getting updated more than once a day, when they should be changed around 3 days apart...EDIT: At least I thought i read that somewhere...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:28, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :Probably because they got tested. :D Lord Belar 22:35, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::Sometimes, yeah, but other times people are just changing it because they feel like it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:53, 17 October 2007 (CEST) DEAD LINK PLEASE CHANGE Oct. 26 Himynameisbobbyjoe 03:23, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::Umm.... Aren't untested featured builds only supposed to change if they get vetted? Cause when one got vetted, I changed to one, now it got changed again before it was vetted. So I was wondering what should happen.--Cursed Condemner 05:27, 10 November 2007 (CET) Bah, why do people keep deleting the tested builds (in the untested section) from the list, but not replacing them? Klumpeet.talk. ] 09:42, 16 December 2007 (CET) Sorry about not adding the edit summary, took out Build:N/Me_Plagued_Armor and added Build:Team - Tripple Melee Armor of the Sun 18:53, 7 January 2008 (EST) 5 votes and change discuss [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone Knight']] (''talk'') 17:28, 11 November 2007 (CET) :Doesn't look like anyone's discussing m8. RustyTheMesmer 22:58, 24 January 2008 (EST) New Solution The fact that people can change the featured builds at will is somewhat ridiculous. Cardinal indicated that User talk:Gcardinal#Featured Builds would be feasible as far as coding goes, thoughts? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:21, 14 November 2007 (CET) Umm okay? Who keeps leaving build spots blank? Himynameisbobbyjoe 20:11, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Eloc Jcg, but yheres nothing wrong with that... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:21, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::There is when it leaves blanks on the page that look bad... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:23, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::yea it looks sloppy, ita there again... Himynameisbobbyjoe 02:24, 5 December 2007 (CET) 3rd Featured Build Anybody care to explain what this is? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:46, 10 December 2007 (CET) :What? --71.229.204.25 22:47, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Hit edit on the template page and look at how it says "untested_PvE_3", "untested_PvP_3", etc. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:55, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::I just changed the third untested PvP build, nothing happened. Hard refreshed the front page, nothing happened. They probably haven't changed the code for the front page to accomodate the third set of build links. --Mafaraxas 00:48, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::I'm gonna ask on gcardinals user talk since hes the one who added them. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:55, 11 December 2007 (CET) Fix it plz Can some of admins check this list, make new one with 3 candidates in each so it will stay for at least a week? We can't have 5 edits on the main page a day. Editing this - resets the cache. So please fix the list and unprotect it again. gcardinal 07:54, 12 December 2007 (CET) :Why not have a bot specifically to do this? If I remember correctly, I remember DE making one a long long long time ago. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:03, 12 December 2007 (CET) :Err, will this problem eventually be remedied? I wanna switch out a crappy tested build for one of mine. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:54, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::What the heck? I added a build for Untested and it got removed from Featured in less than 10 hours... I mean, come on, some builds are up for 5-6 days and nobody moves them. And of course the same person didn't update Past Featured builds. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 11:52, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::just create a bot that copies featured_builds/editcopy to the real featured builds(protected) every 2 days. is it that hard? [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 07:26, 24 December 2007 (EST) sorry for double editing btw.. the ward against harm snare was already tested thougth [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 09:14, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Support for bot. BaineTheBotter 08:10, 4 January 2008 (EST) :: /agree. It is a annoying when people switch it within hours of you putting something up-and i do see quite frequently people not updating the past featured section...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:53, 4 January 2008 (EST) Just realized something Couldn't this page potentially crash or slow the wiki to a near stop if it was uber spammed like rawr's talk page? The main page gets a ton of hits which would result in lots of caching which would put a ton of stress onto the server. Don't know how to fix this insecurity without protecting it, but if it was protected it wouldn't be near as convenient.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:31, 20 January 2008 (EST) :I suppose. Don't test it though. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 23:46, 20 January 2008 (EST) How do i get my build featured? Cause i rly want to get my Build:Team_-_SoO_3_Man_HM featured... since i think its just as useful as the CoF build that was made by ressmonkey... help! lol. [[User:Rizbiz|'rizbiz']] 14:58, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Nvm, found out... [[User:Rizbiz|'rizbiz']] 15:03, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Explain to me :P. I wanna get my Vampric Defender build up on featured.Bluerask 20:17, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Check the untested features builds, when one becomes vetted, hit edit on the template and replace it with whatever you want to be featured. Tada. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:10, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Can someone, when there is room, put this build up there? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Vampiric_Aura_Bomb[[User:Masterspartacus|Masterspartacus]] 02:39, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Whenever one of them has been vetted, you can replace it with another. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:55{GMT}15-06-MMVIII ::I placed a set of instructions on the page so people would stop asking....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:04, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Can someone simplify the instructions, I suck at wiki and do not understand them :::That's about as simple as it gets, sorry. Dragnmn talk 05:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) PvP builds under PvE Why is that when you go to edit the template?--Underwood 13:48, 7 April 2008 (EDT) can someone... put Build:W/P Enraged PvE Hammer Soldier on featured pve builds, its been there for ages and noone has voted. Thx realy appreciate it [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 15:19, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :btw it can be put in place of Master of healing because that got vetted put Build:Me/any Frustating Migraine on untested pvp builds instead of vampiric support as that has been moved back into trial. Thx That Twin 02:51, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Ooooor, click edit next to the template on the main page, hit edit at the top of that new page and learn to do it yourself? If you screw it up, someone will revert it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:43, 2 May 2008 (EDT) dwarven promise spiker had to change the build name because everyone thought it was repeating spike. so i changed the featured untested to the new name. just so you don't think i just bumped something out randomly, because i forgot to state the reason for the change.--Reason.decrystallized 15:06, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Help me! plz, I have no idea how to edit the featured builds (i know click edit then edit again but have no idea what to do after), could someone explain it to me on my talk page, I don't wanna be a gimp and ask people to do it for me, ty :) Frosty! 07:34, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Featured builds It be better if more good and other builds were featured :D-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] (Talk | 03:35, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :So feature em yourself? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:12, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::I would do it but, Me no no how to, it r 2 complicateded :( [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 17:37, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::I agree on that, i'm a wiki analphabetic, help me out. Brandnew 17:18, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Uhhh... I had my build on featured, the W/Mo Hydra/Melee mob farmer and it was taken off the list but the page was also deleted... :/ I was wondering because don't build either get vetted or have 2 weeks to be deleted? Farmerfez 15:49, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :It could have been inferior or a dupe of an existing, vetted build. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:51{GMT}27-05-MMVIII ::or it could be said page HAS NEVER EXISTED. I checked the logs, there's no such build, i checked you contributions, you've never edited any such build. thus there was never said build (or at least the one your talking about.) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:22, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::It did exist, actually, i said something on the talk page. it's now gone from my contributions list as well, but it's still in my browser history AND my watchlist as a red link. W/Mo Hydra/Melee Farmer was the name.--Reason.decrystallized 16:36, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Hmm it must have been miss typed above or something, it's shown in logs now, deleted because it's a dupe, so Rapta says...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:15, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::A dupe of what.... Farmerfez 21:09, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::pass, you'd have to ask him. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:19, 28 May 2008 (EDT) So... How does this work? :\ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 05:59, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :took me a while to figure out, too. edit the whole page, not just the one section, and substitute the name of the build you're putting up for the one that you're taking down.--Reason.decrystallized 07:09, 30 May 2008 (EDT) : Ok, well I don't get this. Could someone show me how to feature a build.It would be nice if someone could give some helpful hints on my talk page. Or I guess a short term solution would be for someone to just feature Build:Me/Mo Psychic Interrupter but I'd really prefer to be able to do it myself. Wtbursanswtsizzy 13:38, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::it's been asked so many times I added a section at the bottom of the page with steps on how to do it. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:04, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Don't Don't remove untested builds from the untested pvp/e slots only take em off if they've bin tested. thx That Twin 03:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :^ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:56{GMT}28-06-MMVIII ::yet again STOP DOING IT That Twin 14:11, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::No one is gonna read this.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:03, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Wouldn't it make more sense to contact Dont on his user page? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:32, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh... LOL. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:33, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::wow. Ace(LVPoW) 01:11, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I fixed it: no more confusion. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:58, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Duped builds If an untested build being featured is tagged as a Dupe, can we just replace it or do we still have to wait until it gets vetted/deleted? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:45, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :replace — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:00, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Bison Slayer Been up for bout 2 weeks only 3 votes figured it was ok to remove Leon The Dominator :According to the template page, no, that wasn't ok. And the build didn't show up either. Reverting. --Toraen 23:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::no he was right in doing so...i must have forgot to mention about a resonable time span when i put instructions on =p, i'll add something now. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:09, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ah, now it makes sense :P. He changed an untested build, so I thought it wasn't ok to change it before 5 votes. Sorry about that. --Toraen 08:13, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::well it doesn't matter as long as it's been up a while. We do generally let them get vetted but when it's been up for 2 weeks i think it's safe to take it down =p ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:06, 1 August 2008 (EDT) A submission to featured. I would like to ask if Build:Rt/any Xinrae's RA could be added to the featured untested builds for discussion.--Ikimono 13:01, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :You'll have to wait until one of the current PvE untested builds gets vetted first. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:03, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, it's both PvP and PvE, so I'm not sure what to do there. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:04, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::wait for either pvp untested or pve untested to have an open slot available, then you can put your build there. Ace(LVPoW) 13:31, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I am uncertain as to how to actually add builds to the featured section. How it's set up just doesn't make sense to me. :( I was wondering if one of the people more associated with this wiki's formatting could add it for me? I would be very grateful if someone could.--Ikimono 20:51, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You have to Edit the whole page (the tab at the top, of course), and then find the build you want to replace, and replace it with yours. Just make sure the style (spaces instead of underscores, no "Build:"...) matches. Also, make sure the build you want to replace is vetted. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:30, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::So i did everything that was vaguely described there and it still wouldn't let me put the build on the main page to have it looked at :( It's all very confusing to me, sorry for the trouble.--Ikimono 02:58, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::The build you submitted was moved to Build:Rt/any Xinrae's RA. Just keep an eye on the untested featured builds, and once one is vetted (i.e. trashed, rated acceptable, rated good, rated great...) you can replace it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:47, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I did that, I waited for a build to get trashed and then when I tried to add the build, everything I tried didn't work.--Ikimono 17:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Make sure you're editing the whole page, and the Show Preview button doesn't actually work, so you just have to submit it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:30, 9 August 2008 (EDT) That was likely the problem; I've added a note in the directions. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:32, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Trial Builds Get rid of them... please. Half are in abandoned or trash, they just clog up the main page. Besides, most of the experienced people on the wiki make builds directly into testing, not that that's a reason to ignore others but i feel that it's unnecessary. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 22:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :in case that wasnt clear, i dont mean all trial builds, just the ones on the featured builds page. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 22:55, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::there's nothing wrong with them being in abandoned or trash, in fact that may even be better. It encourages people to fix them up =). PheNaxKian Sysop 07:01, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::no i agree there shudnt be trash/abandoned builds on the section but i guess if they ARE abandoned no-one will put them on there That Twin 11:21, 25 September 2008 (EDT) What happens to a build no longer in trial on the trials portion? Can it be replaced by a build still on trial? Kyle van der Meer 12:17, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :yes it can, but if it was a mistake, it woulda been reverted by now... been at least 3 hours since you placed that comment. 15:09, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Description Am I just stupid, or doesn't it make stuff very clear? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:34, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Hit edit, replace a build with your build Unexist bbz. Make sure it's vetted first. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:35, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::if I get round to it later I'll take some screens to show how to do it. A lot of people don't seem to get it. PheNaxKian Sysop 13:35, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::its simple when u know what to do but alot of people edit like section and/or dont understand description or cba to or are afraid of fking it up That Twin 15:39, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Defying Pain Runner and Order of Crit Barrage Have been vetted. Karate Jesus 18:51, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Dates... is there any way to know when each build was put in this section w/o having to check in history? (in particular for tested/trial builds). ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 17:16, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :there's probably a way. But even if there is, i'm inclined to say don't add it. (it will msot likely use parser functions, and you are limited to how many can be used on a page and this uses a lot already) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:28, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::i mean, like keep it on the build's page, like This page is in the featured templates section since or something. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 23:05, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::I'd like that, it's a good idea, then if you want something featured it's easy to tell instead of going through the differences between this one and that one and so on.-- Liger414 talk 10:44, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Builds that fit into both PvP/PvE. Can they be placed in either featured section? These builds are very universal and so are either really good quality (scythe ranger, WS) or really vague. -- Jebuscontests 22:15, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :yes. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 23:48, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::Should be the one they mainly used for-- 19:28, 5 November 2008 (EST) halp I think I messed up the page. However, the template is fine. Anyone wanna help? D: 17:07, 18 January 2009 (EST) :phen got it 21:03, 19 January 2009 (EST) Fuzway Candidate for deletion and has been there for round 2 weeks with little movement moving Leon The Dominator 17:36, 3 February 2009(EST) Slayer's Focus Turret has been vetted. Change it for something else? 08:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :whenever a build has been vetted you are allowed to change it without asking for permission. ;) Brandnew 08:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I would but weirdly there is a dearth of edit buttons on the page so I figured maybe you needed to be an admin or at least have an account to do it or whatever. 08:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::yea, you need an account, because I can still edit it ;o In that case I recommend registering ;p Brandnew 08:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And what would you change it to?Anwyn 08:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Doesn't really matter, you can change it to any random PvP build that is in testing. ^_^ Brandnew 08:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, so why would u want to change it?Anwyn 08:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Said build was vetted, and in the 'unvetted featured pvp builds' section ;o Brandnew 08:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So retarded I am, hehehe, my bad...Anwyn 08:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) willsomeone post this on the front page Build:Me/any PvE Frag 17:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Could someone post this build on the featured builds page? Build: D/any Lyssa Spiker It's a build stub that was abandoned and I decided to fix it. The build is already finished and is currently in trial mode and I want everyone to see it since there are so little general working builds for dervishes actually -- 21:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Isaac The Sinful :A build similar to it was already made a while ago [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I Don't Know.... I Don't know what I did, like i edited the featured builds page and now featured builds are just bullets on the main page, so i tried to undo it and still nothing. Help? --DoA Master 16:03, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :If they are just bullets, there is usually nothing at the spot it's supposed to show. Although I see that wasn't the case this time, I'm not sure what it is then. Also, if you change something and changes don't show, expecially with templates, try pressing "ctrl+f5" to force refresh the place. That will fix it most of the time. Dragnmn talk 18:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Post a build when a spot becomes available please? Could someone post Build:Team - Urgoz Hundred Blades in for trial PvE when a spot opens? I have no clue how to do it. Troah 20:37, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Might rename it first, make it similar to other similar builds [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get it...Why "Manly Spike" ? Troah 20:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Warriors are manly don't ask why they just are. So when a way uses a Warrior with a higher role then it's manly. Fox007 21:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's utterly retarded. Troah 21:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::You're talking about GW here. Anything you do involving this game is innately retarted--TahiriVeila 21:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::True, I keep forgetting that. >< Troah 21:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The other builds that use 100 blades/mop on a pulled target are called manly spike 1 2. Dunno, was a gimmicky name that stuck. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Why MQSC Monkway is untested? Why MQSC Monkway is untested? It is still in testing category and its hope it will work gr8 and I will do my work as runner :)--God Kamil 19:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :it's in untested because it's still in the testing phase (i.e. untested). ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) How do i officialize a build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pwentinator Pwentinator 04:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) June 6, 2010 Make a new page in the left column--GWPirate 16:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC)